I'm Safe With You
by PsychoticLovely
Summary: 9-year-old Anakin is having trouble sleeping. He sees if Obi-wan can help him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothin but I wish I owned it all!**

* * *

I was laying in bed in Obi-wan's apartment. It's been a few days since Qui-gon died and I've moved in with Obi-wan. I like it here, except for the nights. It's like we're on an ice planet. It's cold a lot.

Tonight is particularly cold because we just had a big thunderstorm and the clouds haven't cleared. I'm covered with 3 blankets and I am still freezing. It's like this every night. I shiver until I finally fall asleep listening to Obi-wan in the room next door.

I like to listen to him when he sleeps. His breath has perfect rhythm, It soothes me.

Tonight was too cold to even think about that. I couldn't stop shaking, I felt like I was going to explode. I finally gave up on trying to be warm. These stupid blankets didn't work.

I jumped out of bed and flinched when my feet touched the floor. I ran to the door and into the hallway. I walked to Obi-wan's door and quietly opened it. I looked at him. He was sleeping, peacefully his breath even now was soothing.

He had just a thin blanket and it was barely covering him. He was wearing pants but no shirt. He looked warm. I must be really pathetic if I'm cold when he is probably close to sweating.

I feel like curling up in a hole for the rest of my life. I really miss home. I felt my face get hot and tears stinging my eyes. No. Not here. Not in front of Obi-wan. Even if he was asleep I could never cry in front of him. He has to think I'm strong. Not a crying baby. I'm supposed to be a Jedi.

I was about to go back go my room when I heard Obi-wan move around in his bed. I looked over and I saw him sit up and open his eyes. He looked at me and I put my head down just in case he could see the tears.

"Anakin, whats wrong?" He asked. He looked concerned but I doubt he was. He's barely spoken two words since I moved him. We never talk. We rarely make eye contact.

I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. I brought my legs up to my chest and put my head on my knees. I couldn't stop crying.

I heard him get up and walk over to me. He grabbed my arms and unraveled me. I was just sniffling now. He made me look him in the eye and he asked me what was wrong.

"I don't belong here." I said with my head down again. "I'm not worth being a Jedi. You hate me. I miss my mom." I started crying again. I saw him move and I thought he was going to hit me or something but he just wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back but I kept crying.

"Oh Anakin you belong here. Never doubt that. You wouldn't be here if you didn't deserve to be a Jedi. You want to be a Jedi right?" I nodded my head. "Then don't worry. Anakin why did you come into my room in the first place?"

I looked at him. "I was cold, and scared. I kept hearing thunder. Thunder scares me. I was really cold though. I came in here to ask if maybe..." I couldn't finish. I didn't want him to laugh at me.

"Come in hear to ask what Anakin?" He wouldn't stop looking at me. I put my head down.

"When I was younger and there were really intense sandstorms I would crawl into my moms bed and she would keep me safe. I thought that maybe I would ask if I could sleep in your bed with you but when I saw you in here I didn't want to disturb you so I was gonna leave but you woke up."

I looked at him again. "I'm really sorry I woke you up. You can punish me. I deserve it."

He smiled and kissed me on the head. "Anakin, you don't deserve to be punished. I'm here for you whenever you need me and I hope you'll be here for me whenever I need you. We need to look out for each other."

I nodded my head. "Do you want me to go back to my room now."

He smiled again. "Anakin you must know I don't hate you. I never will. I never have. I'm new at this kid thing. All my life I've only had to take care of myself and now I have another life to look after. That's a big deal. But I don't hate you. Remember that OK?"

"Ok." I smiled. I felt better now.

He wrapped his arms around me again and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I put my face in his neck. He made me feel safe when he held me like this. Like I did belong here. With him.

He walked over to bed and layed down with me still on top of him. I put my face on his chest. He was warm. Like I was laying on a heater, but in a good way.

He looked at me. "Next time you have a problem come to be and tell me OK? I want to help you."

I smiled at him. " I'm glad I'm here." I said and I really meant it.

He kissed my head again, "I'm glad you're here too Ani."

I put my head back on his chest and we both fell asleep.

Maybe living here would turn out all right after all.

* * *

**Please review. I wanna know if I'm doing good or if I need to burn my computer to bits and never touch a keyboard again.**


End file.
